deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Yagami vs Maxwell
Light Yagami vs Maxwell.png|The Great and Mighty L Maxwell VS light.png|Bowserdude MaxwellVsLight.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Description Scribblenauts vs Death Note! These two OP characters kill their victims in the most boring way possible: they write a word down. Will the power of adjectives overpower Light? Or will Maxwell's name be written in the Death Note? Prologue Wiz: The spear, the bow. The sword, the gun. Boomstick: I love weapons, but sometimes the most powerful weapons of all time aren't what you would expect. Wiz: Like writing utensils and a notebook. Things we would use to document weapons now turn into weapons. Like Light Yagami, owner of the Death Note. Boomstick: And Maxwell, owner of his notebook. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Light Yagami Takes DEATH BATTLE and ENTERS IT! SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS Kyrie II - Death Note Wiz: This is the Shinigami Realm. Boomstick: No, Wiz, that's Detroit. ''' Wiz: Not now. In this world, Gods of Death survive by killing humans and taking their lifespans. It's a place of magic drove into the ground by depression. Now, the monsters Shinigami sit around and play card games and gamble. '''Boomstick: Is there drinks? Wiz: Probably. Boomstick: This sounds like my kind of place. Wiz: Will, probably not. As one Shinigami got so bored that he took another's magical notebook and threw it into the human world to see what happens. Boomstick: Why would take do anything? Well, Gods of Death are armed with these cool notebooks called Death Notes. They can make you god. By just writing a name and imagining a face, you can kill anyone. As you guessed, once this hit the ground, chaos ensued. ''' Wiz: Chaos that started with a regular student with perfect grades. Son of the Cheif of Police, Light Yagami. ''BACKGROUND:'' ''-Name: Light Yagami'' ''-Alias: Kira'' -''Age: 17 (Beginning of the series.) 23 (Ending)'' -''Height: 5'10.5 (179 cm)'' -''Weight: 119 Ibs'' Nationality: Japanese '' -''Occupation: Detective -''Intelligence: 9/10'' -''Initiative: 8/10'' ''-Creativity, Emotional Strength, Social Skills and Acting: 10/10'' Wiz: Light was nobody but a happy teen with great grades, fans, and a nice family. That was until the Death Note had dropped right outside of his own school. The moment his fingers touched it, the whole world would change. (Music stops) Wiz: And bow down to their '''new god. KIRA. Death Note Theme - Death Note (Criminals fall, holding their chest. People jump off buildings, stand in front of trains. The harm Light did shows until 0:30) Boomstick: Now I think our world has problems but is pretty good. Light wouldn't agree. The world wouldn't be perfect until crime stopped and he was on top. So he saw it as his job to do some spring cleaning. No more purse snatchers, robbers, or people that didn't agree with him. ''' Wiz: And he had the perfect tool to complete this with. ''DEATH NOTE:'' -''Owned by shinigami '' ''-Kills anyone whose name is written and face is known by the writer.'' ''-Kills in anyway physically possible at any time. If that's not written, will just give the victim a heart attack in 40 seconds'' ''-Pages that have been torn do not lose their power'' ''-Allows humans who touch it to see it's owner'' ''-If given up, the owner will lose all memory of owning the Death Note'' 'Boomstick: Light keeps a page of his notebook at all times. Even one in his watch. However, he's even deadlier with the full thing. As long as he knows the name, he can kill anyone, anywhere, anytime, in any way possible. If he feels lazy, the Death Note will just give the person a heart attack in 40 seconds. ' Wiz: This power was one of the three things Kira would use become a god. Thanks to his dad's job, he had names and faces of criminals in Japan. But, the third thing was what made him a great Death Note user. His own brain. Light has been able to outwit FBI agents, his own father, and even the greatest detective in the world, L. 'Boomstick: In an odd but smart way I might add. ' Light: I've set things up so that criminals with continue to die over the next three weeks, but L is aware now that Kira can control the times of death of his victims. Therefore, to avoid suspicion, L needs to that criminals whose names are being broadcast continue to die while I have no access to that information.I'm gonna show you L! With Ryuk's information and my preparations, I can continue to kill criminals whose names are broadcast on the news, all while masquerading as a typical high school student studying for his entrance exams. Just watch me L, I'll solve equations with my right hand, and write names with my left. I'll take a potato chip *breath* AND EAT IT! '''Boomstick: A TV in a chip bag. God of The New World, everyone. Kurio Light - Death Note Wiz: Light even managed to track down Kira as Light. Boomstick: Wait, what? ' Wiz: Well, Light gave away the Death Note to avoid suspicion, lost his memories, joined L, and with the Task Force's help, found the man he gave it too, and then killed him. '''Boomstick: I guess that was thanks to his pet god, Ryuk. ' ''RYUK:'' -''Light's spectator '' ''-Can fly'' ''-Has eyes that can see the names and lifespans of anyone. '' ''-Cannot die by regular means'' ''-Can only be seen by those who touch the Death Note'' ''-Probably has a fetish for human apples'' '''Boomstick: Ryuk is Light's shinigami. He can fly, can only be seen by Death Note touchers, and can only die by falling in love and saving a human. He has eyes that can see anyone's name and can even give humans these to humans. Light even used him to kill and carry out experiments with his notebook. (S P O I L E R S from here on out. If you don't want those, skip to Maxwell's bio) ' Kyrie - Death Note '''Boomstick: I guess that's smart. So smart, that after that, he manipulated a shinigami into killing L, which would kill herself. After that, Light became L. And, with his wits and planning, he did it. He became the leader of the new world. ' Wiz:...No, he didn't. -Music Stop- 'Boomstick: Wait, really? ' Wiz: Yep. Solitude - Death Note Wiz: It didn't take long. The successor to L, Near, was able to figure out who Light's Substitute Kira was. After that, he replaced the Death Note with a fake and then found that the only name not written was Lights. 'Boomstick: Give Light so credit, it took 3 detectives to find him. And he even took 5 shots! And got up and ran from the cops after, only to be killed by Ryuk. ' Wiz: That was thanks to his biggest weakness. Light's arrogance, narcissism, and god complex can be his downfall. He always gives his victims signs that he's Kira before they die, which is how Near saw through him. ''Light: Well, Near, looks like I win. '' Wiz: But if he had outsmarted everyone, he would have been unstoppable. Light Yagami is the perfect proof that power can drive people mad, and that boredom can be very, very, deadly. ''[https://youtu.be/9sOa0EF4XBk?t=7m40s Light: I...am the god...of the '''New World.]'' Maxwell Shall Help us Write This DEATH BATTLE! Title Screen - Scribblenauts Unlimited Wiz: Our story begins with Grandpa Edger and Grandma Julie. The world's greatest explorers. Boomstick: Yeah, but since they couldn't both live by that title, they competed for it. It was race after race after race with these two, just to see which gender could be better at getting ancient stuff. Hey, kinda like Lara Croft and Nathan Drake. ' Wiz: Only instead of ending in death by helicopter, their rivalry actually had turned into a relationship. Only for them to get married and have a family. One of the family members they started was Maxwell. '''Boomstick: Wait, so they're grandparents and parents? ' Wiz: Let's not go into that territory. They just got married and had 42 kids. '''Boomstick: 42 WHAT? Wiz: They were pretty attached. And the kids were good too. Some became superheroes, others started farming, but two stood out. Their names, Lily and Maxwell. Vowelcano - Scribblenauts Unlimited BACKGROUND: ' -''Name: Maxwell -''Age: Unknown (Hinted to be a child, but an old one)'' ''-Height: Unknown (5'9 ft comparing him to men. Can change his height) '' ''-Weight: Unknown (Would be easier if we had his age) '' ''-Former spoiled little brat'' ''-Hero Name: Rooster Man, Red Rooster'' '''Boomstick: Because they were A+ Parents, they decided to give Maxwell and Lily two of the most powerful things in the world for no reason. And Maxwell got the most awesome one, The Notebook. ' NOTEBOOK:' -''Can write anything down and that thing will appear'' -''Can apply adjectives to things'' ''-Only limited by imagination and copyright laws'' -''Pages ripped out can share the same effect '' -''Hated by dads'' Boomstick: With this, Maxwell's weapon of choice EVERYTHING. He can summon well over 10'000 things! Such as swords, guns, freeze, shrink, and grow rays, and even a nuke. ' Wiz: That's not all it can do. It can actually affect other things thanks to the magic of adjectives. He can make things grow, shrink, explosive, dead, or just gone. Anything and everything can be at his disposal. '''Boomstick: And remember Lily, she kinda gave Maxwell a globe that can make him go anywhere in the world. So Max can basically do anything. ' Wiz: Maxwell has gone up with some of DC's greatest villains, solved the world's problems, saved his sister Lily from turning into stone, and even helped the Justice League at one point. He even saved his sister from being turned to stone by being nice to people and gettive these things called staries for it. 'Boomstick: Maxwell may not have many weapons in his pockets, but he really only needs one piece of paper. ' ''Scribblenauts victory music plays. '' Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a NOTE BATTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLE! FIGHT! Random Forrest. August 24th, 2012, 12:34 PM. '' ''Anaphora Falls - Scribblenauts Unlimited A boy Maxwell was simply walking around the forest, trying to find some people to help. With his magical notebook, he had helped a few others along the way. It was then that he walked in front of a detective, who needed some help in something. 'Detective: Ya see, kid. I'm trying to find this Kira guy. Do you have any tools to help me find someone? ' Maxwell responded by opening his notebook and writing 'MAGNIFYING GLASS '''in. The tool appeared and he then gave it to the detective. A starie appeared and Maxwell took i.t '''Detective: Ya see, you're a big help. Thanks, ki-' But suddenly, the detective felt something. His heart was pounding before stopping completely. He had fallen to the ground, unable to breathe or more. He had been killed by Kira. Maxwell, in shock, ran farther into the forest. He had stopped when he saw a young man laughing. He hid. Teleology of Death - Death Note ???: The internet is wonderful, Ryuk. Killing detectives is too easy when they have websites with their name and face on it...Yeah, I know, I'll get you apples later. '' Maxwell was confused. Ryuk? Killing detectives? Apples? This man must have been the person who killed the detectives. Maxwell stepped out of the bushes and faced the young man. The man, Light Yagami, stood up and looked at him. ''Light: You heard that, didn't you. Well, looks like I have another person to deal with. Your name, please. '' ''The World - Jonathan Young Maxwell runs over and tries to punch Light Yagami, but Kira grabs the fist and throws a punch in return, sending Maxwell back. The kid tries to punch again, and lands a few successful hits, as Yagami does. It a head to head battle in the punching match. Light then grabs Maxwell's head and throws it to his knee, causing him to bleed. Light: You can win a battle against a god. I'll find your name one way or another. Maxwell gets up and pulls out his trusty notebook, and writes down something. 'GUN '''is the new word in his notebook and one then appears in his hands. ''Light: What the? Where did that come from? '' Maxwell's answer was a bullet. He shot at Light, causing him to duck into a bush. Light looks at a list he made of criminals to kill and found one. He peeks out to see a sign saying "Smile Parks" and got an idea. '''CHRISTIAN P. BOTTY, 12:36 PM. Car Accident. Crashes into the Smile Park sign. ' Light gets up and dashes towards Maxwell, slapping the gun out of his hand and pushing him towards the sign. A car then crashes into the sign, injuring Maxwell and trapping him under. TBC Results Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Great and Mighty L